Dedede Resort
|theme = Tropical island |boss = King Dedede |common enemies = Awaski, Battybat, Big Gordo, Big Ice Blucko, Big Mummbon, Big Stickle, Big Waddle Dee, Blipper, Blish, Decofloof, Eelongo, Elebli, Fuu fuu, Glutbulb, Gobchomplin, Gold Waddle Dee, Gordo, Ice Blucko, Ice Das, Ice Dinos, Jellifrizz, Kyuin, Mech Geg, Mini Jellifrizz, Mono Soarar, Mossy, Mummbon, Nori, Roguemole, Scoopy, Shellmic, Skully, Soarar, Squister, Stickle, Stun Snake, Takotzo, Tsuri, Waddle Dee |mini-boss = Tortletummy, King Eelongo, Steelsnapper, Block Waddle Dee, Freezy Rex, Hamsturr }} Dedede Resort is the third island in Kirby Mass Attack, coming after Sandy Canyon and before Volcano Valley. There are twelve stages in all, including a boss stage. The boss of the area is none other than King Dedede, as the island's name implies. General Information Dedede Resort is a tropical island resort named after King Dedede. It is a lovely resort with many undersea wonders and ocean wildlife. There are four domes where visitors, like Kirby, can play fruit-fetching games. The first dome lets the player try to grab bubbles with prizes inside, namely apples, bananas, melons, and Maxim Tomatoes. The second dome features a special game where the player launches Kirby balls into holes to win fruit. The third dome has the player ride on a star to collect fruit while avoiding the Gordos. The fourth and final dome features a game where the player must grab fruit cards from Soarars, without grabbing Soarar cards. Proceeding the domes is a sunken ship that was abandoned for years. Although it's a tropical getaway, there are also some icy, snowcapped areas where Ice Das and Freezy Rex thrive. In the center of the area lies King Dedede's hideout. Stages Stage 1 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 1 Number of medals: 3 Kirby enters a Dedede game hut. An autocannon launches him onto a platform in the sky where a game begins. Bubbles containing fruit, bombs, and other items descend and the player must quickly discern which to grab and avoid. This is an effective way to collect more Kirbys, as a Maxim Tomato and several melons are offered. Stage 2 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys enter a Dedede game hut. An autocannon counts how many are in the group and brings them up to a pachinko board. A power meter slides up and down on the right side of the screen. The player must tap the cannon to fire his/her Kirbys into the pockets of the machine. Three pockets contain medals, four contain Maxim Tomatoes, and one contains a skull--this pocket will devour the Kirby that lands in it. When the player fills all beneficial pockets or runs out of balls, the game finishes. Stage 3 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 2 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys enter a Dedede game hut. An autocannon launches them to the shore so they can mount a star to surf on. With a flick of the stylus, the player can make the star jump, allowing the Kirbys to collect airborne items, dodge enemies, or fly off ramps for some hang time. If the star hits a Gordo or a Big Gordo, a Kirby will be lost. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 5 and 7. Stage 4 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 1 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys enter a Dedede game hut. An autocannon launches them to an area where a game begins. Soarars fly overhead carrying cards--most of the cards depict Mono Soarars and a few depict fruit. If a fruit card is grabbed, Soarars will fly through carrying items; if a Soarar card is grabbed, Dark Soarars attack. After the Kirbys have grabbed four cards, the game finishes. Stage 5 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 8 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys explore an undersea cavern, fighting currents and squid enemies as they go. At a certain point, the Kirbys must choose to follow an upper or lower path. The upper path is a gauntlet of Squisters and Gordos, ending with a battle against Tortletummy. The lower path is fraught with Eelongos and whirlpools, ending with a battle against King Eelongo. Following the lower path leads the Kirbys to a switch that unlocks Stage 6. Stage 6 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 8 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys take a stroll across the shore and periodically go for brief swims underwater. Kyuins, Takotzos, and Roguemoles serve as frequent enemies. The Kirbys fish for Stickles midway through the stage. Toward the end, the heroes enter Steelsnapper's territory and battle him. The unique Gold Waddle Dee is hidden in this stage. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 8, 9, 10, and 11. Stage 7 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 8 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys enter a sunken shipwreck. Puzzles inside often revolve around turning cranks to raise or lower the water level. Blish are common threats. The stage ends with a battle against Block Waddle Dee. Stage 8 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys enter a snowy area. They sculpt ice statues, melt snowmen with torches, and get caught in a big, rolling snowball. The environment is cold and harsh; on top of icicles falling from the glacial ceiling, certain enemies—Ice Das, Ice Dinos, Ice Blucko, and Big Ice Blucko—are able to KO several Kirbys in a single attack. Stage 9 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 6 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys a plunged into Freezy Rex's icy realm. As the dinosaur chases them, they must dodge enemies, break ice blocks, and maneuver through the cave as quickly as possible. The Kirbys finally drop Freezy Rex into a pit and escape. Stage 10 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys venture through a castle completely made out of sweets. There are several paths open, each one leading to a different experience. The Kirbys can bounce off springy objects, eat through cotton candy, and swim through soda. Hamsturr guards the castle's exit. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking the Boss Stage. Stage 11 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 7 Number of medals: 3 Big Birdee flies the Kirbys up into the Teetering Tree, an unstable tree that sways back and forth as the weight inside it changes. Rhino Beetles cling to the tree's bark and indicate when it is in danger of collapsing. The Kirbys must frequently shift from one side to the other while climbing lest the tree crash, KO'ing everything inside it. At the end, the Teetering Tree does collapse, but Big Birdee rescues the Kirbys and takes them into the clouds. Boss Stage Number of Kirbys required to enter: 1 The Kirbys combat King Dedede, who attacks with bombs, his hammer, and Waddle Dees. Related Quotes Trivia *The first sign in Stage 3 depicts three tiny images in its lower right hand corner. One of these is a character portrait of King Dedede from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Unused sprites found in the game's data suggest that Stage 8 of Dedede Resort was intended to have avalanche hazards. A small warning signal would appear before the snow swept through. *Early splash screens reveal that Dedede Resort was originally planned to be divided into two levels: Dedede Land, which presumably would have encompassed most of Dedede Resort's stages seen in the final game, and Frozen Field, which presumably would have encompassed Stages 8 and 9 from the final game alongside other icy stages.The Spriters Resource *Unused background sprites of Dedede Resort reveal a portrait of a king character with long gray hair, a thick moustache, and yellow skin, as well as decorations based around the game's fruit items (including unused grapes). *Dedede's Resort's music was rearranged as the music for Swept Out to Sea in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. *The music for Stage 9 is a remix of the theme for Frozen Hillside in Kirby Air Ride. *The Slam Hockey game mode in Kirby Battle Royale features a stage called Obstacle Arena. In this stage, Dedede's hot air balloon from Kirby Mass Attack floats back and forth across the screen with a banner hanging down. Music Gallery File:KMA_Dedede_Resort.png|Map Screen !1Dedede_Resort_1.png|A Kirby grabs a rainbow medal bubble. (Stage 1) Autocannon_fire.png|The Kirbys play pachinko. (Stage 2) Dedede Resort 1.png|The Kirbys go star surfing. (Stage 3) Dart Soarar Ambush.png|Mono Soarars attack the Kirbys. (Stage 4) Eelongo pic.png|The Kirbys hide from Eelongo. (Stage 5) Dedede Resort 2.png|The Kirbys tilt a square platform. (Stage 6) Star Block Waddle Dee.png|The Kirbys battle Block Waddle Dee. (Stage 7) Big Dice spitting.png|Ice Dinos spits an ice block at the Kirbys. (Stage 8) Dedede Resort 3.png|Freezy Rex chases the Kirbys. (Stage 9) Purple Glub.png|The Kirbys swim in soda. (Stage 10) Falling Tree.png|The Kirbys collapse the Teetering Tree. (Stage 11) Dedede Mass Attack.png|The boss, King Dedede, stomps down. References es:Isla Dedede ja:デデデリゾート Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Entertainment Category:Water Category:Ice Category:Castle